


Burning Kiss

by trillian_jdc



Series: Established Portfolio [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Mycroft Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg Needs Patience With Pizza, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Soft Smut Sunday, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc
Summary: Greg's gotten a small injury at work, and Mycroft's creativity will avoid hurting him further and take his mind off the burn.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Established Portfolio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865395
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: Soft Smut Sunday





	Burning Kiss

Mycroft was always glad to see his partner, particularly at the beginning of a weekend together. As he entered the door of their home, he was even more pleased to see Greg was already there, although since he was still in his overcoat, Greg must have just walked in himself. 

Placing his umbrella and briefcase down on the kitchen table, Mycroft didn't check his stride, stepping close to Greg and taking his face in both hands. Their eyes met, and their kiss started soft. As their lips touched, pressed, and slightly parted, their attraction for each other flared. Ever since they'd come together, they'd maintained this heat, a passion that was more than just physical but expressed itself through their bodies as often as their words. 

Mycroft's laser-like powers of observation were rarely used on Greg. They preferred to read each other as other lovers did, paying attention to movement and moans. It didn't take deductive skills, though, to note something was slightly off this evening. When Mycroft's tongue licked inside Greg's mouth, deepening their kiss, he couldn't help but notice a slight flinch. 

Mycroft pulled back and looked at Greg. "Darling, is something wrong?" 

Greg didn't want to meet his partner's eyes. "'m embarrassed. We got some pizza in at work for lunch, to mark the end of a long week, and I couldn't wait. I burned my mouth." 

Mycroft dropped his hands and stepped fully away from his partner. "Are you all right? Any damage?"

"It's fine. Haven't you ever eaten pizza too quickly? What am I asking, that would require you to eat pizza," Greg teased his posh boyfriend as he stripped off his overcoat. 

"It seems I've made the sensible choice if you injure yourself when you do so." Mycroft frowned slightly. "If I can't kiss you without hurting you, that could gravely affect our plans for this weekend."

A grin began developing across Greg's face as he took Mycroft's hand in his. "Oh, sweetheart, where's your creativity? Just means I shouldn't have anything in my mouth for a day or two." 

"Mmmm, but I have no such restrictions," Mycroft purred as he ran his other hand down Greg's side to his hips. "Come to think of it, there's a particular folk remedy for burns that you might enjoy." 

"What's that?" 

"Honey. I believe we have a jar in the pantry." 

"Oh, no, Myc. Last time we got creative with drizzles, you complained for a week about ruining the sheets."

"You know me too well." Mycroft paused for a moment as his fingers played over the crest of Greg's hip and down his backside. "I have a better idea. If you go get comfortable, I'll meet you in our bedroom." 

* * *

Greg efficiently stripped down and settled into the oversized pillows and crisp sheets in their king-size bed. He didn't know precisely what Mycroft was thinking, but his partner's imagination, once properly inspired, was awe-inspiring. The anticipation was rising, as was his cock. 

Mycroft's voice came from outside the bedroom door. "Ready, my dear?" 

"Can't wait! What've you got for me?" 

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." 

Greg followed instructions. He heard Mycroft padding softly across the carpet to the side of the bed before feeling something cold, firm, and sweet on his tongue. His eyes opened to see Mycroft feeding him a cherry ice lolly. 

"I thought this might help soothe your aches, Gregory. As incentive to finish it, we'll play a game. It's called Mimic. What you do, I'll do." 

Greg immediately finished filling out as he pondered this idea. How clever of Mycroft to make him responsible for teasing himself this way! Greg took the chilly treat from Mycroft's long fingers and licked a long stripe up its side. Mycroft promptly leaned over and did the same to Greg's cock. 

"Oh, you mad genius," Greg laughed. "Come 'ere and get cozy with me." 

Mycroft took off his jacket and hung it on the end bedpost. Still in shirtsleeves, waistcoat, and trousers, he toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed between Greg's legs, his tongue moistening his bottom lip as he gazed at Greg's body spread out beneath him. 

"It's like that, is it?" Greg chuckled. The ice lolly had begun to drip, so Greg ran his tongue around its base, then sucked the whole thing into his mouth as far as it would go, knowing that would have Mycroft going down on him. Since Mycroft's throat was more flexible than his -- all the conversation required by his position gave him quite the oral agility -- he knew this game wasn't going to last much longer. 

Greg moved the ice pop in and out of his lips rapidly, moaning as Mycroft repeated the motion on his anatomy. Unable to focus above the waist, Greg tipped the remains of the lolly into a glass on the bedside table, freeing his hands to touch his partner. One hand ran through Mycroft's hair to the back of his neck; the other gripped his shoulder tightly. 

"Please don't stop, Myc." The moist warmth of Mycroft's mouth felt amazing, much more satisfying than the icy treat, and Greg quickly forgot about anything other than his rising pleasure. Mycroft licked and sucked until Greg came down his throat. 

Greg fell back into the pillows, eyes closed and grinning. Releasing him from his mouth, Mycroft delicately wiped his lips with his fingers before climbing back to the top of the bed and settling next to Greg in his arms. "If the cold didn't help take your mind off your burn, I suspect the endorphins will," Mycroft murmured, pleased with himself and how quickly he could bring Greg off. 

"Christ, Myc, whatever you say. Your mouth is amazing. Will you get comfy and settle down with me? I'm knackered and want to thank you properly tomorrow." 

Mycroft reluctantly let go of Greg to get up, undress, and hang his suit away. He worked quickly, so he could return to the comfort of a soft mattress and his gorgeous partner, who was already drifting. 

Greg wasn't too far gone, though, to curl them both together once Mycroft returned to bed in his pajamas. He placed a quick peck on Greg's lips before the two snuggled down and drifted off. Tomorrow morning, and the struggle to keep Greg away from coffee while he was healing, would come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Mottlemoth for the inspiration of the Soft Smut Sunday collection, and to StarsandStitches for the speedy beta. 
> 
> This week's SSS word prompt was "restraint", which I took to mean patience. Greg doesn't have much when it comes to tasty treats.


End file.
